Partners
by snipershezz
Summary: In which the captain propositions his first mate.


**Characters: **Yondu Udonta, Kraglin Obfonteri,

**Relationships: **Yondu Udonta/Kraglin Obfonteri

**Tags: **kinktober, kinktober 2018, PWP, role reversal, captain!Kraglin, firstmate!Yondu, mentions of knotting, kissing, dirty talk, bottom!Kraglin, top!Yondu,

**Warnings: **None.

**Summary: **In which the captain propositions his first mate.

**October 18****th**** \- Prompt Eighteen: **Role Reversal

**A/N: **Damn, putting Kraglin in the captain role – it just – does _all_ types of things to my libido XD I may have to explore this role reversal idea further at some point…

I almost called this "O' Cap'n, My Cap'n", then realised that would be a fucking terrible idea XD

The concept of Hrax and Hraxian!Kraglin comes from the incredible Write_Like_An_American, who's stories I utterly adore (and you should totally go read, like, all of them because they are amazing) So, shout to them for creating it because none of my stories would exist without their ideas :)

**Part Eighteen of **_**Kinktober 2018**_**.**

#kinktober

* * *

"I want ya ta fuck me."

_Oh look. A spittake._

Yondu wiped his mouth as he choked on the beer. Kraglin chuckled, as he tipped his own to his lips.

"Wha'?" He managed after a second.

Kraglin chewed on a fingernail absently, "Ya heard me Udonta, I want ya ta fuck me."

They were alone in the captain's cabin after a meeting and Kraglin had held him back after the others had left. Yondu assumed it was to talk about the job more but –

The Hraxian's eyes narrowed, "Ya dun wanna?"

Yondu rushed to answer, "Nah, Cap'n it ain't that, I do – 's just –"

"Just what, boy? Spit it out I ain't got all night."

The Centaurian scratched behind his implant, "Didn't think ya'd go fer me, sir."

The captain shrugged, boots thumping as he stuck them up on his coffee table, "Yer ma first mate, I trust ya." He studied the shorter man for a moment before breaking into a sinister grin that should _not_ have been sexy but somehow still was, "You dun realise just how cute ya are – do ya Yon?"

Yondu looked down at his hands with a shrug, feeling the heat spread across his nose.

Kraglin pulled his feet off the table again and turned sideways on the couch, "Com'ere."

The Centaurian turned to face his captain and the man, placed a big hand on either side of his jaw.

"Yer smart, ruthless, yer a good leader, an' yer cute as a goddamn button. Yer an excellent first mate, an' tha _only_ one I trust at ma back." The calculating blue eyes looked down for a moment before catching his again. "I wanna trust ya in this too." He paused. "I ain't fucked anythin' livin' in a long while." At Yondu's wide-eyed, slightly horrified look, he chuckled. "_Bots_, Udonta. Hooker bots? I mean, if that – other stuff's someone's thing – I ain't gonna judge – but _I _ain't like that." He sighed. "Look, I – I like ya. Yer fun ta be 'round. I just thought – maybe we could have a lil' more – ya know – if ya want."

Yondu's body finally caught up with his brain and he leaned forwards, pressing his lips against the taller man's. Kraglin's hands slid around his neck, tipping his head sideways as he plundered his mouth. Immediately he pulled the shorter man's body over his, groaning as Yondu's weight pressed him into the couch. He loved the feeling of a bulky man, pressing him down – it was even better knowing it was his cute little first mate. His legs half hung over the other end of the couch and he toed off the boots, hearing them clang down on the grating in his floor. He pushed back on Yondu's shoulders, breaking the kiss. "Kneel up, gotta take ma kit off."

The Centaurian leaned back, fiddling with the taller man's belt. Kraglin swatted his hands away, "Git yer own shit off, boy." The shorter man stood, moving a few steps from the couch. The jacket and shirt came off first, Kraglin winced at the scarring on the man's back, jagged lines and cuts, and small lumps of red bone lined his spine. The Hraxian sneered viciously, it looked like the Kree had hacked of the man's _tahlei_ with a pair of rusty shears. Kraglin did admire the strong looking back muscles, as his shoulder blades contorted to lean over and take off his boots. Kraglin pulled his own arms out of the captain's coat, shucking the worn black t-shirt and chucking it in some random direction.

The Hraxian grinned as Yondu pulled off his leathers – goddamn did that boy have a fine ass or what? He tugged his own leathers off, reaching down to pull off his socks, he nodded to Yondu, "Sock too. Ain't nothin' stupider than a buck nekkid man wit' 'is socks on." The Centaurian snorted and Kraglin balled up his disgusting hole ridden socks and dropped them on the table. He dug a hand between the couch cushions as his eyes roamed appreciatively over his first mate's naked body. "Com'ere Yon." He purred.

The Centaurian padded over as Kraglin triumphantly pulled the tube of lube out of the couch. The Hraxian lay back down, as the shorter man straddled him. He handed the tube to Yondu who raised a brow, lips quirking. "Guess that explains tha couch stains."

Kraglin shrugged unashamedly, "Ain't ma fault yer ass be lookin' so damn fine in them leathers, boy. I gotta jack off every time ya leave a room." He looked to the side thoughtfully, "We gotta git ya a longer coat, 's damn distractin' that is."

Yondu blushed - a pretty, purple glow that stretched across his nose – and looked away, "Shaddup."

The Hraxian reached up and gently tapped the side of Yondu's nose with a knuckle, "Dun think I will. Not wit' how cute ya blush."

The shorter man rolled his eyes, sliding off his hips and in between Kraglin's legs, who spread them accommodatingly, hooking one knee over the back of the couch and planting the other foot on the floor. He stuck an arm behind his head, the other reaching down to palm himself. He leered down at Yondu, "Ya dun need ta worry 'bout preppin' me. I already seen ta tha' before tha meeting."

The Centaurian swallowed heavily eyeing the captain's hand, rubbing over the knot at the base of his cock. Those sharp red eyes shot up to his, "Ya _planned_ this?"

Kraglin gave another shrug, "'M a strategist, 's what I do. How ya think I became Cap'n? Weren't sheer dumb luck, boy. So – you gon' fuck me or what?" A shiver racked Yondu's frame, and he bit his lip, dark lashes dusting his cheeks as his eyes closed. Kraglin frowned. There was a hint of concern in his voice when spoke again, "Yondu? Ya a'right?"

The Centaurian opened his eyes and they were all heat. His drawl was suddenly all gravel, "Ya have no idea how _fuckin'_ sexy ya look right now Cap'n."

It was his turn to shiver, as the shorter man crawled over him, bringing his mouth down for another kiss. As he did, he flipped them causing Kraglin to squawk into his mouth. Yondu chuckled, settling into the pillow and shoving a hand behind his head as the taller man had done. He looked up at his captain coyly, "Want ya ta ride me, sir."

Kraglin swallowed heavily, "Goddamn Yon, yer all types o' surprises ain't'cha?"

The Centaurian smirked, then groaned as the man grabbed his dick and slid straight down all the way to the hilt. Kraglin's back bowed, breath stolen as he felt the burning stretch, he hadn't anticipated Yondu being quite so damn thick, then again, he thought absently, as he gripped the man's chunky sides, he was thick in _all _the right places.

"_Fuck._" Kraglin stuttered when he finally found his voice, looking down at the man beneath him.

Yondu's eyes were screwed shut, jaw working as he tried desperately to stay still. A series of high clicks came bursting from his mouth as Kraglin rolled his hips. The Hraxian grinned, repeating the motion and hearing the sounds again. He leaned down over the Centaurian, purring in his ear, "Let go, Yondu. I wanna _feel_ ya fuck me."

The shorter man whined, suddenly becoming animated, gripping Kraglin's ass and snapping his hips up, punching the breath from Kraglin's lungs as he hit his prostate dead on. The Hraxian could do nothing but grip the back of the couch and hold the hell on as Yondu pounded into him with all the force of an asteroid storm. Suddenly his world tipped, and he was on his back, Yondu pressing him into the battered cushions, without missing a beat.

He was still breathlessly trying to fathom the shift when a calloused hand wrapped around his leaking cock, sharp nails digging into his knot and sending him to a new high he hadn't thought possible. "Shit – gonna –"

Yondu groaned, speeding up, his panting breaths hot and heavy in Kraglin's ear. "'At's it Cap'n. _Fuck_, yer so sexy, all spread out under me. Yer takin' ma dick so gud, shit I c'n just picture tha' knot in ma hole, lemme feel it in ma hand. Cum fer me Kraglin."

His name in that drawling purr sent him over the edge and he growled loudly, the sound rumbled through the cabin, offset by a series of high clicks from the Centaurian as he spilled himself inside the taller man.

Kraglin blinked, panting rapidly.

It was safe to say he was fucking stunned. He'd expected Yondu to be a shy, almost nervous lover – but, hot _damn_ – the droves of admirers that flocked to Yondu when they stopped in at different ports suddenly took on a whole new meaning. A spark of jealousy suddenly zipped through him.

"Ya a'right Cap'n? Yer frownin' pretty hard for a man what just got fucked."

His eyes shot up to Yondu's and he gripped his chin roughly, pulling him into a bruising kiss. They parted after a number of minutes, gasping with the intensity.

"Yer mine now, ya hear me?" The captain all but snarled.

Yondu's chin jutted out defiantly, venom and hate in his eyes, "Ain't _nobody_ own me."

"Not like _that_, ya stupid blue goober, we's _partners_ now. You an' me."

The Centaurian's face softened, "Oh." He shrugged, "Sure." He held up a finger, "One condition."

Kraglin eyed him suspiciously, "What?"

"It goes both ways, right?"

"What's'at?"

Yondu rolled his eyes, "If we partners, we only fuck each other." He paused. "Well – 'less we find someone we both wanna fuck or somement."

Kraglin smirked, "Works fer me."

The Centaurian nodded once, "Good. Next time we should pro'ly do it in tha bed, ain't sure this couch can handle that again."

The taller man chuckled, "Ain't wrong there."

After a moment Yondu spoke again, "Yer a jealous bitch, ya know that?"

Kraglin scowled, nudging him, "Ain't ma fault ma first mate's a pretty piece o' ass."

"Oi! 'M more'n a pretty piece o' ass."

The Hraxian pushed him off then pulled him up, dragging him towards his bed. He slapped the Centaurian's ass as he clambered over the covers, "Damn right ya are."


End file.
